moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Crows
The Crows are a Stormwind street gang that have been in operation for the last two years, attempting to bully, filch and rob their way through the city streets. Notably they don't take assassination contracts and try not to raise the alarm of the law, so while there are unsubstantiated rumors of the crows being tied to; drug running, black marketeering, kidnappings, large-scale break-ins, a vicious string of murders and occasionally fatal assaults on members of the City's constabulary, the full reach of their operations remains unknown. The Crow Hierarchy The crows currently rely on a mixture both a tight knit 'family' structure, and a rough sort of strict street discipline. Self reliance and initiative is rewarded, actions that are self serving and destructive to the 'family' are punished, and only those who show both devotional loyalty and competence are progressed to the higher ranks, those who bring more trouble than help are roughed up until their either fall into line or drop away. The result is a very tight knit and loyal core that has so far proven robust enough to survive these troubled times * The Boss' ' Currently lead by the night elf R'heron. * The Underboss Unusually there are two under-bosses in the crows: Jaxon Hayes and Venice Lurkshire, who lead the group when the boss cannot be found. * Lieutenants Each Lieutenant leads a facet of their larger operations, and specific duties to oversee, and the boss is notoriously ruthless about holding their feet to the fire about keeping their end running. In a group that relies often upon itinerant independent operators to stay under the radar, their role is to unify the wide spread individual efforts of the crows into the bigger picture. * The Street Council ' The goal of any loyal crow is to join the Proven Circle, And only the most dedicated will ever make it that far. the groups itinerant street council of best and brightest. Trusted enough to be free agents on behalf of the crows, the eyes and ears and hands of the boss. While they must still follow the code, and submit to the will of their superiors, they are given unrestricted freedom both to the groups resources and to act on the crows behalf. The price is high however, as the fall from the bosses trust is a costly one, perhaps more costly than you can afford. R'heron is a zealot, half mad with fear of treachery that has only grown worse after the incident at the broken shore. * '''Outlaw ' The elite members of the gang and finest thieves in operation, Outlaw is considered the highest rank that a layed-back member will reach. And that is far from being a bad thing; indeed these agents have proven how capable they can be and have earned the trust of the entire crew, granting them the right to act mostly according to their will. Far from no longer affected by the rules and hierarchy, they may yet operate with a certain freedom that most other Crows don't have. This thief is expected to interlace loyalty and independence by carrying out individual gang-related heists. An opportunity to seal their worth in the leader's eyes. * 'Thug ' A glimpse of trust, a hint of the leader's thankfulness. This is what being granted the title of Thug signifies. You are no fully fledged Crow, yet on your path to becoming one. As a thief, you have proven your potential and demonstrated impressive skill, and as family, your loyalty has been admirable. You have done everything that is expected from a Crow, and it is now up to you to prove your uniqueness. Thugs are experienced criminals, yet must still take advice and orders from higher ranking thieves. Although not trusted with leading large-scaled missions, the leader and his officers are confident that Thugs are tough enough to keep business flowing by robbing the streets. * 'Street rat ' Upon completing their initiations, recruits are given the rank of Street Rat. Thieves, robbers, cutthroats. These greenhorns form the bulk of this gang and carry out most of their superiors orders. They are accepted yet not trusted, and only through relentless effort and loyalty will this agent slither his way up in the ranks. It is expected that a street takes orders from every other higher ranking member of this gang, for his worth has yet to be proven. In a gang with members interlaced by family-like bonds, the youngest must know when and when not to try and demonstrate their abilities. * '''Prospect ( WIP ) Brief History ( WIP ) * '-The founding of the crows-' Founded by William Creed and his consort Minuette, rising tensions within the gang rose to a head a year and a half after its creation, "Min" was bothered with her role within the gang, and tried to make some plots, in desperation with its other members, promising them power, and herself, to any who could take Creed down. Unfortunately for her needs, none of her candidates had the strength to take Creed on. But talk among the members spread. However ultimately it was Creed who sowed the seeds for his own undoing. His lust for power and women finally brought more and more heat down upon the Crows until their people were exhausted, and they turned their anger and frustration back upon him. His Underboss seeing his chance helped to strengthen the divide as he began to suspect the Consort of her disloyalty, and learned of her framing him for the murder of a stockade guard. Eventually The trust between all three collapsed into chaos, and the Gang was in danger of self destructing. And it would have, if not for one person who kept the legacy alive. A legacy that would have died that day. This came to a crux unexpectedly when Creed abdicated quietly, handing the Gang over to his Underboss and left to turn his life around outside the world of crime. Rumor has it this did not last long, leading him to the creation of the Vultures and back to Minuette, but it was a distinctly noble act for one who's lusts had contributed to the groups downfall. To this day, despite many overtures, offers of alliances, and the man giving him plenty of good reasons, R'heron has refused to take any action against him, citing loyalty any time he is pressed on the matter. However it ended, it can not be denied that William Creed and Minuette shaped what it became, and its success owes a great deal more to their efforts than many of the old crows who remember Creed may wish to admit. * -'The Old Barracks, and the Stormwind park reclamation.-' (wip) * '-The post Creed era.-' Perhaps remembering his own shortcomings, upon becoming Leader of the crows the more fanatical R'heron appointed two underbosses to take his place, and then proceeded to work towards sinking the crows deep into the shadows of the city. The first appointed Underboss: Saffria, served loyally for a year, before family obligations forced her to step back to the role of lieutenant a year later, to be succeeded by Jaxon Hayes. After unanimous badgering by the rest of the crows R conceded and appointed Venice Lurkshire to the second position. he remains in that position to the present day. Unfortunately, While R'heron was devoted to his 'family', a series of infiltrations to the group and the growing threat of the legion, and the influence of a powerful demon eroded his trust and turned it to paranoia. Combined with the constant harm coming to his 'family' from the risks of their work he sought out a supernatural solution, sending the crows out to collect the tools for him to complete his mad task * '-The Twisting Nether Incident-' After the broken sure incident, Underboss Jaxon Hays became the victim of a possession attacking another member of the Crows. This final Incident caused a meeting to be called. Members attending that meeting included Jaxon Hays, Shenaree, Alpharina, Saren Nightpyre, Eldaarth Shadowcross, 'Annie' lionhart, Theneld, ((need to check this and put everyone else here)) However, at this meeting, rather than punishing Jaxon Hays as most expected, their boss snapped. Using materials and a peice of the crashed Exodars Void Engine the Crows had claimed for themselves, and ecacutint he plan he had been working on for many months, he plunged the entire meeting into the Void. While his motive may have been "to keep his family safe, finally, from the legion" but R'herons was self educated, working from fragmented information, and ultimately deeply flawed. While the shadow worker did manage to bring them all into the Void, his plan offered his mind no protection from the forces he channeled to do so. It backfired, and the void consumed his mind completely, dragging half the assemblage into his madness with him. But ultimately the Crows and the strong bonds between them were stronger than the howling void drawn in to feed on their leaders insanity. Those who had resisted united and fought back, slowly reclaiming their companions and snapping them out of the spells hold, finally all of them uniting to destroy the Exodar piece keeping them there and returning them all to Azeroth. Badly injured in the fight and unable to process what he had done, R'heron fled, leaving the Crows to lick their wounds in the hands of Venice, Jaxon and Lady Jhala. * '-Post void incident-' R'heron eventually returned, his intention to make penance for his mistake. For a time things went back to normal, almost, but Azeroth's relentless war with the legion was only heating up. The world was a changing place, and with many of its members turning their heads and their efforts toward's fighting for their home and loved ones, putting the skills and recourses they had earned in the crows towards a more noble cause, quietly sliping into the ranks of Azeroths valiant defenders. Others grew dissatisfied with the lack of profit as the war continued to drain on the people, and left to their own ends. As of now, the Crows have grown quiet. But only fools would think the group truly dead. R'heron has said when asked on the matter "The family is very much alive, but they certainly don't need my protection anymore. They can protect themselves". Many harsh lessons were learned, and stronger ties forged under its name. It is unlikely that they will remain silent forever. Whatever does emerge when the beast stirs again will be something changed to match. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Crows Category:Thieves Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Criminal Organizations